


dug my heart

by wingspike



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingspike/pseuds/wingspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i will be your gift until the candles burn out and beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dug my heart

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY NILES!  
> i started writing this after reading zero/leon and laslow/zero halloween festival dlc supports because zero is so ridiculously loving towards leon in them .. then was like it's his BDAY!! so very fitting.   
> i feel like leo speaks too formally .. alas he's a prince but i hope it reads well enough.  
> title taken from [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h1lYwCeiPSo), which i listened to on repeat while editing.   
> anyways TY LIKE ALWAYS for reading! :")

The voice he hears across the room is soft from where it comes when it speaks up, single blue hue drawn from the polish he’s rubbing into the wood of his bow. He swore up and down he shouldn’t do such a messy task in Leon's room, yet the younger prince still insisted, guiding him down long and dark halls until they were tucked in the cool privacy of his room.

“Zero.”

He blinks, hand stilling its movement.

“May I ask a question?”

Zero can hear the hesitation, leaning back into his chair and not daring to turn his eye from Leon where he basks in moonlight at his desk, surrounded by candles with his pen stilled against paper, ink beading where it should not be. Life after war should have been leisurely, yet Leon was drowned in as much work as his elder brother was mere days before coronation celebrations. Then, only then would there be a small break before a hectic life resumed, a life where Zero's hands were useless without the need to draw a bow, lest he be ordered to kill in the dead of night as he liked, yet he knew how councils were sat and that it wasn’t exactly Leon’s place to give such orders.

He cleared his throat with a nod, eye growing sharp where he watched Leon who still stared at whatever document he was currently working on like he was focused, though he knew better; he knew his thoughts were elsewhere. 

“Anything, my Lord." 

He could practically hear the air Leon had inhaled before his pen found its way back to the ink well, absently straightening the stack of parchment before his lips parted again. 

“If you had not stumbled into the castle that night before, where would you think you may currently be?”

Zero knew exactly what night he was thinking of, exhaling a breath of his own as he sat his bow and the cloth he was holding to the side to cross his arms. He was trying to stay relaxed only for Leon to open to him more, like he was gradually doing more and more on nights like these - nights where they danced around each other and stayed up late only for Zero to sleep in his bed and sneak out before dawn as to not raise suspicion.

Still, it caught him off guard as he mulled it over for a second more, fingers tapping his upper arm.

“Maybe dead." He watched Leon bristle at that, hands pausing where he continued to organize his desk similarly to how he was surely organizing his thoughts. "I’m lucky you were the one that found me, my Lord. I’m sure your eldest sister would not have spared my head as you did.” A low chuckle, lips quirking at one side. He was grateful he wasn't being reprimanded for his slip of tongue, as true as it was that Camilla was a monster with an axe when it came to a hair potentially being harmed on her siblings' heads. “Maybe if my luck proved to be real, once more, I would be alive with stolen riches and a good lay.” 

He could see the way that made Leon flush even in the candlelight across the room, could see how he shifted in his spot before reclining into his high-backed chair, only to raise his eyes and challenge Zero's gaze, even at a distance.

Leon’s voice only wavered in the slightest where he tried to hold it steady, fingers curling restlessly into the arms of his chair as if trying to ground himself, his head tilted and a brow raised. Still, he spoke with a, “And what say you about how I am—”

The question was left open in the air and unfinished, but Zero understood the meaning behind it. _How I am in bed_. It made the smile on his face grow only a fraction, feeling a spark in his arousal at Leon almost playing into his hands.

“All I could have ever dreamed of and more,” he replied, legs crossing.

“Then come over here,” Leon commanded, hand silently stretching out to beckon him forth.

And Zero uncrossed his legs, standing to his fullest as he made his way towards the blonde. He was trying to decipher his expression, still, something that was a mix of too much thought and something that wanted to give. It was like he was fighting another war inside of himself and Zero meant to distract from that. His fingers ran light under Leon's palm before lifting his hand, lips brushing his knuckles as he tried to draw Leon from his thoughts. 

Leon looked up at that, his own grip tightening where Zero held onto his hand. He seemed resolved when he spoke again.

“Today is your birthday, is it not?" 

“That it may be.”

“I –” he faltered here, inhaling deeply through his nose. His sightline flickered between his lap and Zero before he steeled himself and tried again. “I would like for you to have your way with me, then.”

The former thief blinked, brows rising in silent question at such a bold request that was only met with more fluster-laced words.

“For your birthday, that is. Wherever you may have it, however you may want it.”

It was almost like the wind had been knocked from him but he didn’t let it show as excitement flooded warm beneath his skin, taking advantage of the situation. Zero allowed himself to let go of Leon’s hand before stepping fully in front of him, wedged between chair and desk as he pushed papers to the side behind him for a clear space while noting to apologize for any mix-ups.

“Then I’m taking you here. I hope you don’t have any complaints, my liege.”

He bent then, hands slipping underneath Leon to lift him with ease and turn, edging him back onto ornate wood. Such a shame that it may get soiled.

But Leon stayed quiet and watched as Zero worked at the front laces of the stiff jacket he was still wearing long after attending meetings all day with the eldest prince. The dark fabric fell away to reveal his linen shirt beneath, which was as easily pushed off as the outer garment he had been wearing. It felt like the weight of the day had been lifted from his shoulders the moment he was free of the constraints of his clothing, his relief short lived as he was reminded of what was really happening when deft fingers started undoing the buttons of his pants.

“Lift your hips.”

The request was low where it was whispered against Leon’s ear and he couldn't recall when Zero had stepped closer. Yet he listened, hips lifting as his pants were eased down along with his smallclothes at once.

Leon was bare like this and Zero took the moment to edge back and appreciate what was before him – milky skin under his dark and worn hands as they appreciatively roamed up his thighs, parting them. They fell open easily and he positioned himself between them, hands squeezing. He only looked up with the small exhale from Leon, who already was flushed down to his chest and hard where his cock rest against his stomach.

“Have you been thinking of this all day, my Prince?” he asks, voice lilting at the end in innocent question despite their current position.

“Possibly. I… I have already prepared myself for you, for this should you have said yes.” Leon tentatively met his gaze again, leaning forward and off of his palms that he’d been resting on. His hands rose, unclasping Zero’s cape before slowly undoing the hooks that held the outlaw’s garment together. “I hope it’s not too forward of me to want to see you undressed, as well.”

“I don’t think you could ever ask too much as a prince, you know. Or at least too much that would have a person question saying no,” he rebutted.

“Then call me only Leon for the night. No Lord, no Prince. That’s an _order_ , Zero,” he said, voice firm where it should be though Zero knew what lingered behind those gradually falling walls.

Zero shed his top as soon as it was fully undone, hands resolved to explore more of his lord’s body before they dipped teasingly close to his erection, sliding lower before his finger circled with ease against the oil still slick between Leon’s thighs as if ready to push in but not, instead withdrawing.

“Were you greedy for attention today, _Leon_?” He’s purposeful where he says it, eye raking down the mage’s body before locking back on chocolate hues blown black that were trained on where Niles unlaced his own pants, on where they fell open to reveal no smallclothes and a cock that hung heavy and hot with fingers that wrapped slow around it in a leisurely pace. “You could ask me to fuck you on your brother’s throne and I just as well would, though it would be much more satisfying if you were king, yourself.”

The statement earned him a groan, noting how Leon's toes curled as if he was imagining such a filthy act.

Still, Zero wouldn’t plan on taking Leon in any other way than this; with him willing beneath him, already opened up. He was like a gift the way he presented himself where he is, back on his palms again with thighs parted and chest heavy with his breaths for barely being touched.

Zero continues as he lines himself up and hooks hands underneath Leon's thighs, pressing them upwards and forcing him back onto his elbows. It’s a better angle, this way, easier for him to press the head of his cock in while he smiles down at the blonde. He’s beautiful like this, he thinks – debauched and red where moonlight and candle light mix to simultaneously warm and cool his skin. Zero idly wonders what he would look like fucked out underneath the stars outside the castle wall, fully bathed in the night glow he loves so much. He’s drawn from his thoughts when he hears a barely audible whine and feels a hand brushing hair away from his eye patch.

“ _More_.”

It’s a command as much as it is a request, and he does what any good retainer would do; he listens. Anything for his lord, whether a present or not. Zero was always willing to bend to each command from Leon, and he does and will continue to do so until he no longer draws breath. It is exactly what he does when he rocks his hips forward and seats himself fully within Leon.

He’s happy to let him adjust, happy to listen to labored breathing where it catches behind teeth, happy to wait before he feels Leon roll his hips as best he can despite where he’s pressed against stained wood. Zero draws out then, pushing back with a particularly deep thrust before settling into a rhythm. 

It’s slow and deep where he fucks into Leon, focusing on making it as enjoyable as he can while wishing to draw each noise he can, as well. He likes it this way – facing Leon, being able to see the way his worry from the day bleeds out as the furrow in his brow diminishes, all while Leon allows himself to be vulnerable in his retainer’s arms. It’s like this each time Zero takes him to bed and he wouldn’t pass it up for the world or for his life, being the only one able to see the normally rigid prince like this.

Zero is as concentrated as he is hazy with each thrust of his hips where he watches Leon, where he takes in each moan that falls from pretty lips which only seem to escalate in noise, thankful that Nohr doesn’t believe in wasting time on guards outside of rooms as other kingdoms he had snuck through. The question that would arise and the word that would spread of a retainer bedding a prince could ruin the kingdom they were only beginning to rebuild, would ruin the relationship that they were still attempting to grow. 

But he needn’t worry on it then, instead admiring the dark flush high on Leon’s cheekbones and the light sheen of sweat on his body. He snapped his hips forward in a sharp thrust at the sight, despite how out of line it was with the rhythm he’d held steady. It caught Leon’s breath in his throat as his head dropped back, baring skin the archer couldn’t resist.

He leaned forward, pace picking up as he pressed Leon’s legs further towards his chest. Zero's lips brushed against the column of his neck, tongue laving at the salt sticking to skin before sinking in where it would barely be hidden by a collar, depending on which jackets he decided to wear until the blossoming bruise would fade.

“ _Zero_ ,” Leon breathed, and it was rough where it caught at the edge of a groan. “Zero, _please_ , I – I’m close.” 

Zero wordlessly obliged with a grunt of his own. Anything for Leon, anything for a prince and his possible future king (or maybe he was already his king, in a different sense). He increased his pace, fingers leaving where they had dug into Leon's thigh to wrap around his length instead. Leon wrapped that leg around his waist, hips jerking up into the touch with a bit off moan.

He rose from where his kisses and teeth had grown more insistent against Leon’s neck and collarbone at that, thumb swiping across bite-swollen lips that held back each sound of pleasure.

“My Lord,” he murmured against the corner of his lips.

Again, “ _Leon_.”

Leon cried out curses mixed with Zero’s name as he came, and Zero followed shortly after a few more thrusts, buried deep when he released inside him. 

He took his time then, lazy to move and leaden where his world had slowed until he pulled from Leon. Zero only slipped back into his role as retainer briefly while he left to retrieve a damp cloth from the small basin near the bed. He was diligent where he cleaned Leon, gentle where he lifted him and warm when arms slipped drowsily around his shoulders, reluctant to let go as he eased him into bed. 

Before he could leave, he was stilled by the hand around his wrist, tugging tender not only at his wrist but also at his heart. He'd truly grown fond of him, he thought.

“Sleep with me,” Leon drew out, glancing up at Zero from where his hair splayed like spun gold against pillows without the constraint of his headband, from where his skin glowed even in the darkness as the aftermath of what they’d done. 

And Zero obliged, smile coming back to his lips before making his way into the down of a royal’s bed, allowing Leon to fit himself against his chest as he pleased with legs tangled. He pressed a kiss to the soft of Leon’s hair, loving as it was reverent while slender fingers worked at removing his eye patch.

He then felt more than he heard Leon exhale, a ‘ _happy birthday_ ’ mouthed into the warm of his neck before he returned it with his own –

“Goodnight.” -

Just as he felt he could live any day in a cruel kingdom like this, so long as this was the way it stayed.


End file.
